In most biological and chemical laboratories, e.g., molecular biology, genetics and biochemistry laboratories, tests or processes (referred to as “assays”) are handled in discrete process steps. Each step is manually or robotically transferred between or among processing elements. For example, in nucleic acid assays, PCR amplification of the target of interest is often performed before additional assay steps take place such as hybridization or fluorescent labeling. In another example, as is the case in proteomic assays, the sample may be allowed to interact with one reagent as a first step, and then with another reagent in a second step to generate the readable output. Each of these manual or robotic steps introduces processing delays and the risk for errors. Accordingly, there is a need for a system for performing assays efficiently and reliably.
The present invention provides a system, method and kit for performing efficient and reliable biological and chemical assays.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.